Young Men Don't Always Remain Whole
by j.k. rowling's girl
Summary: In the midst of the starting war, life finds a way to move on. Tonks realizes and admits her feelings for Remus, and through the different struggles Remus starts to accept them, especially when he realizes that life is not very long, and though he may see


**Stars Are Just Glistening Tears in the Sky**

She sighed as she brought the leaf to caress her face wiping away the tears of confusion. This night seemed brighter than any other one despite the hectic things that had happened two nights ago. Finally she was brave enough to say something, and nothing went well, though, she didn't expect things to be much different from the way they were, knowing how he was. He was right for her, and she knew it. It broke her heart to see him sentencing himself to a life of loneliness. From what she had heard from Sirius, even when Remus had been younger, he limited his feelings, and tried to sever ties with people when he felt they came to close. The only time he was comfortable was when he was around the Marauders. As he grew older, the tight leash he kept himself on slackened somewhat, but he was still always in check.

When Sirius had died, Remus had wanted to crawl, hide, never come out, but he had put his own feeling aside and had held everyone together until Dumbledore arrived. At the next Order of the Phoenix meeting, after the whole ministry ordeal, he had heard her crying in Sirius' old room. He did something she would never have expected of him, he silently came into the room, sat next to her, and pulled her into a hug. She cried into his shoulder for what seemed like hours, but it eased the pain. Finally, when she had stopped sobbing, the pulled away. She looked up at him, and saw the glistening tears on his face. "I loved Sirius. I had only seen him a few times when I was younger, but I felt really close to him once I joined the Order. It was like all those years in the past had melted away. God, I miss him so much," she sobbed as she cupped her hands over her face. "He loved you a lot, Nymphadora. I know, from the way he talked about you," he said as he gently pried her hands off of her face.

"How do you feel, Remus, you never talk about it. You must be hurting." He responded slowly, as if in pain, "I hurt so much after James' and Lily's death, it shocked me to think that Sirius had done it. I was also sad that Peter was claimed dead. 'Two Marauders dead', I thought, 'and one a traitor. Then I had the fortune of seeing Harry, he was a combination of James and Lily. I was very lucky to get to teach him. And then the events of that year showed me that Sirius was alive and not a traitor, and that Peter was too, but with the way he is, he is dead as a Marauder. So once again, two marauders dead, but I had one of my best friends back. I was indescribably happy, but Sirius was taken. It was as if my brother had died. I was so hurt and shocked, mostly numb. I'm the only Marauder left in a sense," he ended chuckling sadly looking down as if to cover the pain. All of a sudden Remus felt his hands being taken. He looked up in surprise to see Tonk's penetrating stare. "Remus, I love you, I always have." He paused for a moment, letting the meaning of her words sink in. "What?" he said standing up, " I don't think you know what you're saying, you're just in pain, and this is an escape mechanism." "I'm serous Remus," she flinched at her wording, "Really, I am." "Like I said, you don't know what you're saying." And with that, he left.

"I know I love him," she whispered as she leaned against the tree wrapping her blanket closer around her. She was about to fall asleep when the door to the kitchen opened allowing light to pour out into the garden and all over Tonks. "There you are Tonks!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasly. "Heavens, it's freezing out here! You'd think that since its summer, the nights would be warm too. You'll catch a cold if you don't hurry on in. When you said you'd stay with us I thought you meant inside the house, not in the garden. Now come on inside and have a drink before we turn in. I've made hot chocolate, and since the kids are away at school, and Arthur is still at the ministry, I thought we might have some girl time, and maybe even spike the hot chocolate with some fire whiskey. Come on in now," she said as they rushed up the porch steps and into the house.


End file.
